Rigel Hand
Rigel Hands are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are gunlances wielded by Reyn, and can be obtained from numerous high-leveled enemies. Rigel Hands are not otherwise obtainable. Dropped by Note: Enemies marked as QE and SE are Quest-Exclusive and Story-Exclusive respectively and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. Aora Telethia |Area13 = Eryth Sea |Rate13 = 7.4 |Enemy14 = Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) Asara Telethia |Area14 = Eryth Sea |Rate14 = 7.4 |Enemy15 = Carbon Tude |Area15 = Eryth Sea |Rate15 = 7.4 |Enemy16 = Deadly Medorlo |Area16 = Eryth Sea |Rate16 = 7.4 |Enemy17 = Sacred Zagamei |Area17 = Eryth Sea |Rate17 = 7.4 |Enemy18 = Blizzard Belgazas |Area18 = Valak Mountain |Rate18 = 6.1 |Enemy19 = Final Marcus |Area19 = Valak Mountain |Rate19 = 6.1 |Enemy20 = Glory Slobos |Area20 = Valak Mountain |Rate20 = 5.8 |Enemy21 = Laeklit Mammut |Area21 = Makna Forest |Rate21 = 5.7 |Enemy22 = Brabilam Vang |Area22 = Tephra Cave |Rate22 = 5.1 |Enemy23 = Bulganon Nebula |Area23 = Eryth Sea |Rate23 = 5.1 |Enemy24 = Clamorous Dablon |Area24 = Eryth Sea |Rate24 = 5.1 |Enemy25 = Dorsiar Lizard |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 5.1 |Enemy26 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 5.1 |Enemy27 = Falsel Bunniv |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 5.1 |Enemy28 = Fascia Bunniv |Area28 = Tephra Cave |Rate28 = 5.1 |Enemy29 = Hanz Pod |Area29 = Tephra Cave |Rate29 = 5.1 |Enemy30 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area30 = Tephra Cave |Rate30 = 5.1 |Enemy31 = Musical Vanflare |Area31 = Tephra Cave |Rate31 = 5.1 |Enemy32 = Reckless Zanden |Area32 = Tephra Cave |Rate32 = 5.1 |Enemy33 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area33 = Tephra Cave |Rate33 = 5.1 |Enemy34 = Sonicia Gogol |Area34 = Tephra Cave |Rate34 = 5.1 |Enemy35 = Young Brog |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 5.1 |Enemy36 = Dazzling Tolosnia |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 4.9 |Enemy37 = Firework Geldesia |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 4.9 |Enemy38 = Gloria Slobos |Area38 = Valak Mountain |Rate38 = 4.9 |Enemy39 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) Aora Telethia |Area39 = Alcamoth |Rate39 = 4.7 |Enemy40 = Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) Arel Telethia |Area40 = Alcamoth |Rate40 = 4.7 |Enemy41 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) Asara Telethia |Area41 = Alcamoth |Rate41 = 4.7 |Enemy42 = Deinos Sauros |Area42 = Makna Forest |Rate42 = 3 |Enemy43 = Magnificent Digalus |Area43 = Makna Forest |Rate43 = 3 |Enemy44 = Invited Slobos |Area44 = Valak Mountain |Rate44 = 0 |Enemy45 = Primordial Telethia Primordial Telethia (QE) |Area45 = Alcamoth |Rate45 = 0 |Enemy46 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area46 = Tephra Cave |Rate46 = 0 |Enemy47 = Telethia Arielle Telethia Arielle (QE) |Area47 = Alcamoth |Rate47 = 0 |Enemy48 = Telethia Donnis Telethia Donnis (QE) |Area48 = Alcamoth |Rate48 = 0 |Enemy49 = Telethia Galdo Telethia Galdo (QE) |Area49 = Alcamoth |Rate49 = 0 |Enemy50 = Telethia Galvin Telethia Galvin (QE) |Area50 = Alcamoth |Rate50 = 0 |Enemy51 = Telethia Kaelin Telethia Kaelin (QE) |Area51 = Alcamoth |Rate51 = 0 |Enemy52 = Telethia Lecrough Telethia Lecrough (QE) |Area52 = Alcamoth |Rate52 = 0 |Enemy53 = Telethia Lesunia Telethia Lesunia (QE) |Area53 = Alcamoth |Rate53 = 0 |Enemy54 = Telethia Vol'aren Telethia Vol'aren (QE) |Area54 = Alcamoth |Rate54 = 0 }} Category:Gunlances Category:Unique Weapons